


Time Trial

by Gepardo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/pseuds/Gepardo
Summary: Bucky builds a bomb





	

Carefully wrapping the last cable and securing it down with a zip tie, Bucky leaned back with his head slightly tilted. “Done.”

“Congratulations, sir, you have made a bomb in under five minutes.”

“Huh, cool.”

“Not cool.”

“Not cool? ” The man looked up, although Jarvis really didn’t have a face or a specific spot to be made ‘eye contact’ with. 

“No. My scans indicate that it is a live bomb and will detonate in ten minutes.”

“I made a live bomb? How the fuck did I do that?" 

"Sir, can we discuss this after you dispose of it? Or at least move it away from my core processors.”

Bucky snorted and picked up his tools. “Alright, you big baby, I’ll diffuse it.”

“Cannot be done without detonating. You skipped too many steps during the time trial, sir.”

“Oh…”

—

He coughed a few times, groaning as he got off the roof. “Casuality count.”

“One antenna. Five windows. Two birds.” There was a pause. “Sir, two actual birds. Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barton are quiet alright.”

“What makes you think I care?" 

"Your heart rate spiked and is now slowing back down.”

Bucky glared…at the ceiling, it seemed the best bet for the almost omnipotence AI. “…Well aside from Stark losing it when he sees the top of the tower, and you know, the bomb blowing up, I would say that was successful.”

“Sir, Mr. Rogers is coming up the elevator. His vitals indicate he is less then happy with your results.”

“…….fuck.”


End file.
